Della volta in cui Sherlock Holmes volle
by S0emme0S
Summary: ... vedere un film Horror e John Watson non riuscì a dirgli di no"  Quando qualcuno passa la notte alla televisione in attesa del ritorno del coinquilino certo la cosa può essere considerata anomala. Almeno nella maggior parte dei casi.


**Autore: **emme**  
>Fandom: <strong>Sherlock BBC  
><strong>Titolo:<strong> Della volta in cui Sherlock Holmes volle vedere un film horror e John Watson non riuscì a dirgli di no.  
><strong>Personaggi: <strong>John, Sherlock  
><strong>Riassunto: <strong>Quando qualcuno passa la notte alla televisione in attesa del ritorno del coinquilino certo la cosa può essere considerata anomala. Almeno nella maggior parte dei casi.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word:<strong> 1893  
><strong>Avvisi:<strong> Pre-slash e One-sided che non è né pre-slash né one-sided. (Ormai è un mantra)  
><strong>Note: <strong>Questa l'ho scritta per farmi perdonare del tripudio di Angst dell'ultima fic. Sono perdonata anche dalla madre di Bambi? (cit.)  
>E, oddio, credo di essere andata enormemente OOC, ma avevo bisogno di Fluff. Sì, è una cosa folle da parte mia, ma è la pura verità.<br>**Beta:** La mia Gy adorata! Che si è messa in pari con questo Telefilm e che SCRIVERÁ ESSA STESSA DI PERSONA! Awww! *saltella* 

**Della volta in cui Sherlock Holmes volle vedere un film horror e John Watson non riuscì a dirgli di no.**

Non sapeva di preciso da quando aveva iniziato ad aspettare che Sherlock tornasse a casa, senza nemmeno tentare di andare a dormire.  
>Un giorno era semplicemente successo che si era rigirato nel letto fino a che l'amico non era rientrato, fino a che non aveva sentito scorrere l'acqua nel bagno e il tintinnio dello spazzolino da denti lasciato cadere nel bicchiere di vetro, proprio vicino al suo.<br>Solo allora aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era addormentato.  
>La volta successiva non aveva nemmeno provato a infilarsi sotto le coperte: si era limitato a indossare il pigiama e si era avvolto in una coperta a leggere un libro sul divano. Sherlock era tornato più o meno alle due, lo aveva guardato e gli aveva augurato la buonanotte.<br>Solo allora John aveva poggiato i piedi nudi sul pavimento ed era andato a dormire.

Certo, non pretendeva che Sherlock lo portasse con sé ogni volta che usciva per risolvere un caso, visitare qualche senzatetto della sua efficientissima rete o semplicemente fare qualcosa di cui John non avrebbe mai saputo nulla. Il fatto era che John non riusciva a dormire comunque, sia che Sherlock lo portasse con sé - e in tal caso non dormiva per ovvi motivi - sia che invece lo lasciasse a casa.  
>Forse si preoccupava eccessivamente... dopotutto l'amico era riuscito a sopravvivere molto, molto a lungo prima di incontrare John e sicuramente avrebbe continuato a farlo dopo che i loro rapporti si fossero interrotti. <em>Ma si interromperanno mai?<em> Questo si chiedeva John nelle notti che si facevano sempre più buie, piovose, serene, fredde, calde, solitarie, nell'attesa che Sherlock aprisse la porta di casa, lo scorgesse sul divano e gli augurasse la buonanotte.  
>Il problema maggiore per John era in realtà che l'amico non gli raccontasse praticamente mai niente di quello che faceva da solo; o in sua compagnia, se è per questo.<br>Non si lamentava, certo, non poteva lamentarsi perché Sherlock era fatto così e niente e nessuno lo avrebbe cambiato. Vedeva tutto, sapeva tutto e questa era un po' la sua condanna.  
>A volte John lo compativa, perché era incapace di stupirsi delle cose più semplici: quello che faceva lo faceva per un motivo e allora credeva che anche il resto del mondo agisse per un motivo, anche inconscio. Non gli parlava mai del suo passato perché <em>una storia narrata solo per narrarla è qualcosa di irrilevante<em>, diceva. Ma non lo era per John e non lo era per tutto il resto delle persone normali.  
>Avrebbe voluto sapere perché Sherlock e Mycroft si trovavano invischiati in quel rapporto strano di amore-odio e avrebbe voluto sapere se, quando Sherlock era piccolo, sua madre gli rimboccava le coperte, se si ricordava il volto di suo padre, il primo dente caduto, il primo giorno di scuola, la prima volta che si era innamorato.<br>Ma no, che sciocchezza: Sherlock era psicologicamente incapace di innamorarsi di qualcuno. Probabilmente c'era qualcosa nel suo cervello, una molecola di qualche tipo, un filamento di DNA particolare che rendeva la sua mente così speciale, così impermeabile ai sentimenti, che per lui diventava facile non provare amore per gli altri.  
><em>E tu cosa sei, John? Cosa sei per lui?<em>  
>Aveva detto che lo considerava un amico. Questo aveva detto.<br>_E poi ti ha rinchiuso in una stanza dopo aver creduto di averti drogato il caffè e ha finto che un cane gigante fosse pronto a mangiarti._  
>E poi quando l'aveva chiamato era arrivato.<br>_Perché sapeva che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi._  
>Perché era un suo amico.<br>_Come preferisci.  
><em>John si raggomitolò sul divanosospirando, roteò gli occhi, scacciò quegli inutili e fastidiosi pensieri dalla mente e cercò di concentrarsi sul libro che stava leggendo.  
>Non c'era niente di peggio che passare il proprio tempo ad elucubrare su Sherlock Holmes e sui suoi sentimenti. Quell'uomo non aveva sentimenti e convincersi di questo era la cosa migliore da fare.<br>Passarono altri cinque minuti e l'orologio appeso al muro segnò le tre di notte.  
>John sospirò ancor più pesantemente e chiuse il libro di scatto dopo aver riletto per l'ennesima volta la stessa descrizione di una pianura inondata di luce.<br>Allungò una mano verso il telecomando e si mise a fare zapping con la testa abbandonata contro lo schienale della poltrona e gli occhi annoiati, non troppo dissimili da quelli di Sherlock quando guardava qualcosa che gli provocava fastidio.  
>Saltò con uno sbadiglio due canali che trasmettevano porno, una tavola rotonda di politica estera e un programma di cucina palesemente registrato e immancabilmente finì per ritrovarsi sul canale dei film horror.<br>Non che John fosse un patito, ma il film era iniziato da meno di due minuti e il suo cervello aveva bisogno di essere sedato in qualche modo, così rimase un po' con il braccio sollevato e il telecomando in mano in atto di cambiare canale, prima di appoggiarlo sulla coscia e decidere con una smorfia scocciata di guardare il film.

Quando Sherlock tornò a casa, circa quaranta minuti dopo, la stanza era immersa nell'oscurità e il volume del televisore era estremamente basso per evitare che la signora Hudson venisse svegliata di colpo dalle grida di qualche vittima sacrificale del film.  
>John si considerava un uomo coraggioso - diavolo! era stato in guerra, e conviveva con Sherlock Holmes - ma quel film lo aveva avvolto in una bolla di inquietudine e nervosismo che lo aveva spinto a stritolare il proprio ginocchio in una morsa e a digrignare i denti come se ne andasse della propria vita.<br>Non si accorse che l'amico era entrato nell'appartamento fino a che non fu troppo tardi, tanto era concentrato sullo schermo, e fu solo per i suoi riflessi di soldato che riuscì a frenare l'urlo che gli era salito spontaneo alla gola quando la porta del salotto si era spalancata all'improvviso.  
>« Sherlock! » esalò, senza rendersi conto di essersi portato una mano al petto e di aver sgranato gli occhi come una volpe davanti alla luce improvvisa dei fari di una macchina.<br>« Ti ho spaventato » disse Sherlock. E non era affatto una domanda.  
>« Nemmeno per idea » replicò John, punto sul vivo e con il cuore che rallentava i battiti.<br>Nessuno dei due accennò ad accendere la luce e per un attimo John credette che l'altro si sarebbe voltato augurandogli la buonanotte come sempre e anche quella sera se ne sarebbero andati a letto senza una parola di più. Ma Sherlock fece un passo nella stanza, si tolse la sciarpa insieme al cappotto e li posò sulla poltrona libera.  
>« Che cosa guardi? »<br>John aggrottò le sopracciglia, abbassando ulteriormente il volume del televisore e facendo per alzarsi. « Un Horror » spiegò. « Ma è molto tardi quindi penso che... »  
>« Non ho mai visto un film horror » disse Sherlock avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui, e John ricadde seduto perché tutta quella situazione era talmente anomala da rasentare l'assurdo.<br>Sbatté le palpebre ed osservò a lungo il volto di Sherlock illuminato a tratti dalla luce dello schermo, poi chiese: « Non vorrai iniziare adesso, vero? Siamo già quasi a metà! »  
>L'altro per tutta risposta andò a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano e spiegò: « Capirò la trama dopo due secondi. Ho già fatto le prove con una soap. »<br>« Una _soap_? » ripetè John con sgomento. « Sei andato di nuovo a mendicare la cena dalla signora Hudson? »  
>« Tu non c'eri... » si lamentò Sherlock incrociando le lunghe gambe davanti a sé e puntando gli occhi sullo schermo.<br>« Ed era così difficile tirare fuori dal frigo qualcosa di commestibile oppure telefonare ad un take-away? »  
>« Una perdita di tempo. E adesso fammi guardare il film. »<br>« Sul serio Sherlock... non ti sembra già abbastanza tardi? Muoio di sonno. »  
>Sherlock spostò per un attimo i suoi occhi chiari su di lui e disse: « Dato che non vai mai a letto prima delle tre di notte, ho dedotto che per te fosse normale fare queste ore. »<br>John si passò una mano sulla faccia, sfibrato ma anche un tantino compiaciuto che Sherlock non riuscisse ancora a capirlo così perfettamente come credeva di fare.  
>« Non vado a letto fino a che non torni a casa » si sentì in dovere di specificare allora, quasi sussurrando, senza ricordarsi che si era ripromesso di non dirglielo mai, a meno che non l'avesse capito da solo.<br>Sherlock non rispose, limitandosi a guardare il film, e dopo qualche attimo di attesa John decise di seguire il suo esempio e lasciar perdere ogni tentativo di conversazione.  
>Come al solito era stato lui a sbottonarsi e a raccontare qualcosa di sé, mentre Sherlock aveva assimilato quella nuova informazione senza dargli niente in cambio.<br>John non riuscì a concentrarsi per tutto il resto del film e perse ogni interesse per la trama che all'inizio lo aveva così avvinto. Ogni tanto lanciava un'occhiata di traverso al compagno, ma questo sembrava completamente ipnotizzato dalle immagini.  
>Quando finalmente passarono i titoli di coda John tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sperando di poter andare finalmente a dormire e dimenticando che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto farlo un'ora prima, quando Sherlock era tornato sano e salvo a casa, invece di rimanere con lui a guardare uno stupido film horror. E l'orologio segnava quasi le cinque.<br>« Straordinario » fu la prima parola di Sherlock quando iniziò a passare la pubblicità.  
>« Cosa? » domandò John di riflesso.<br>« Come tutte le persone normali trovino spaventose delle storie così palesemente prive di logica, con una trama risibile e praticamente sempre deducibile. »  
>John sospirò stanco. « Ti prego Sherlock, non adesso. »<br>« Oh! Guarda. Ne stanno per dare un altro. Voglio vederlo. »  
>John si voltò verso di lui con espressione stupita: « Stai scherzando? »<br>« Nient'affatto! Lo trovo molto rilassante e... educativo. »  
>John gettò la testa all'indietro, incapace di capire se stava per mettersi a ridere o ad urlare, ma entrambe le cose gli furono impedite perché Sherlock scelse quel momento per distendersi sul divano e posare la testa sulle sue gambe come se si trovasse alle prese con un cuscino.<br>John rimase immobile.  
>Alla televisione una bambina stava per essere bruciata viva in un forno da due genitori degeneri, l'assistente sociale arrivava per miracolo a salvarla ed era palese che in quella bambina qualcosa non andasse.<br>John continuava a rimanere immobile e a fissare la testa scura di Sherlock sulle sue gambe. Il suo respiro leggero e caldo che soffiava sul suo ginocchio al di sotto della stoffa, una mano che circondava il suo polpaccio. Per quale assurdo motivo stava accadendo tutto quello?  
>« Sherlock » disse con voce chiara.<br>« Mmm…? »  
>« Che stai facendo? »<br>Sherlock storse un po' la testa, in modo da guardarlo dal basso all'alto con la coda dell'occhio.  
>« Volevo distendermi » spiegò con un sorrisetto.<br>« E-e non potevi chiedermi di spostarmi? »  
>« Mi sembrava che stessi comodo così. Oddio, ma che sciocchezza, come se una persona potesse essere <em>davvero<em> indemoniata. Siamo sicuri che non sia un film comico, John? »  
>John deglutì a vuoto e con stupore attonito si trovò a posare la mano destra tra i capelli ricci e morbidi di Sherlock senza poterselo impedire.<br>« Sono abbastanza sicuro che non ci sia niente di comico in tutto questo, Sherlock. » 


End file.
